(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mat for removing mud and dirt sticking to footwear of a person who comes in from outside of a room or from the outdoors. The present invention relates particularly to a mat or a mat with name seal and a method for anchoring a name on a mat that is suitable for rental.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional for a rental mat spread used, for removing mud and dirt from footwear, to have anchored thereon, a name of a rental dealer.
Such a mat is cured after packing planting material to a mat main body formed with raw rubber. However, a plastic name seal can no longer be firmly fixed on the mat main body, hardened through the process of curing, even if adhesives and welding are used because the rubber to be joined does not melt or flow if reheated.
Therefore, when the name seal is fixed on the mat main body, a method is adopted wherein the name seal is anchored so as to cut into the mat main body by simultaneously press sticking the name seal and the planting material into the material of mat main body.
However, in the method in which the name seal and planting material are simultaneously pressed into the conventional material of a mat main body, that is, the name seal is anchored when the mat is manufactured, the mat can not be manufactured for the general run of demand because the work can not be started until the order is decided from customers desiring to anchor their name. Therefore, it is very difficult to secure a proper stock, and an inefficient customization system is the result.
The fault mentioned above causes delay of delivery time to occur in customization as well as obstructing the level of production and increases the cost of production.